A data processing device (e.g., a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a smart television, a smart display, a netbook, a mobile device such as a mobile phone) may render display data on a display unit (e.g., a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD)) associated therewith. The display unit and a display data processing pipeline within the data processing device may be associated with high power consumption through the data processing device. A user of the data processing device may, therefore, operate the data processing device in a power savings mode thereof, where an intensity of a backlight of the display unit is reduced. The aforementioned power savings mode may provide for poor clarity of the display data. Further, the power savings mode may still be associated with considerable power consumption.